


Succession

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: It was amazing to see a ritual from the Ghost project. Copia had been looking forward to it for a long time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> Ever just get an idea and you manage to get it out within a record amount of time?  
> Yeah me too 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for MaverickCheshire, CaptainAddict, and Thrinari for looking this over before I put it up!
> 
> IM SCARED SH-TLESS FOR THE SHOW TONIGHT OH MY WORD

Copia couldn’t believe that the Ghost project had been revived.  
  
Sister Imperator always told him he had the voice and charisma for it. She had made sure to give him proper vocal training, some ballet lessons ... things that would be ‘good’ for it. She kept mentioning it over and over again to him as something that was important. ‘It’s to spread the word,’ she’d say as he performed for her. ‘It’s the most important job you’ll ever have.’  
  
He believed it. He wholly poured himself into his lessons for his mother, hoping to make her proud and to live up to her expectations. She had been nothing but harsh, but he knew it was because she loved him dearly. She wanted what was best for him -- and the message they needed to share.  
  
Now, he was seeing the actual rituals in the flesh. All he had before were Sister’s stories of Nihil’s reign; those were always tinged with bitterness. But this .... this. It was magical.  
  
Papa Emeritus I had been the one chosen to be onstage. Sister hadn’t argued, and he could see why. It was like Papa had cast a spell over the crowd. They watched, awed, enraptured as he nearly glided across the stage. His voice wasn’t quite as smooth as Copia’s, but there was a certain quality that Copia lacked.  
  
He glanced over at his mother, who stood next to him. She had her arms crossed as she looked upon the eldest brother. Copia recognized that hyper-critical glint in her eye and the way her upper lip stiffened when Papa sang. She had been like this every time Copia managed to tear his eyes away from the stage to look at her.  
  
He wondered why.  
  
“I won’t deny that he’s doing _well_ ,” Sister hissed into his ear. She sounded begrudged to him, but couldn’t listen quite close enough to confirm it. “But he could also be doing much better.”  
  
He couldn’t see how. Papa was doing a wonderful job singing the songs he wrote; ominous and menacing when needed, and calm and soothing otherwise. His stage presence was wonderful. Beyond compare! Yet, Copia knew better than to argue with his mother. So he just nodded and went back to watching the show.  
  
Papa had stepped back during Genesis. When he scanned the crowd, he locked eyes with Copia. Copia nodded to him, and Papa did in return. He couldn’t help but beam with sheer utter delight. Papa had seen him! Papa had acknowledged him!  
  
He bounced in his seat for a moment before being interrupted by Sister.  
  
“That will be you on that stage one day,” she whispered to him. “You will be the star. I promise you.”  
  
A strange fear seized his heart while butterflies fluttered in his stomach.  
  
Him, the head of the Ghost project. Him, being on that stage and capturing the hearts of hundreds of people. He would be the one to spread their word. Sister had always said so.  
  
All he had to do was wait and take notes on what worked and what didn’t. Easy enough if he didn’t get swept away in the contagious energy of each ritual, right? So easy.  
  
He’d make everyone proud. Papa I. Sister. Nihil.  
  
_Everyone_.


End file.
